When You Come Undone
by missAmberly
Summary: This was their favorite game: after chasing Trowa, they'd cuff him to the bed, forcing him to watch as they kissed and touched and fucked until Trowa was begging for Duo's hand or mouth or anything.


**Notes:** Happy Birthday Ahsim! Thank you to Tina for the beta!

**Warnings**: Yaoi, PWP, Bondage, Kink

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing

* * *

Trowa tugged at the cuffs, whining and pouting at Duo, who leaned forward, chin in his hands, blowing over his cock. He was on his slbows and knees, Heero kneeling behind him, fingers stretching him slowly, mouthing down his spine. Duo moaned, head tipping back. He watched Trowa with hot, half-lidded eyes, moving eagerly back against Heero's fingers. Trowa spread his knees wider, hips giving a needy buck. Duo smirked, then looked over his shoulder as Heero removed his fingers.

"I think our little slut wants me to suck his cock," he purred, watching as Heero stroked himself, spreading lube over his cock. Heero gripped Duo's hips, thrusting slowly in to him, lips curving at the low cry. Watching hungrily, Trowa whimpered, tugging again on the cuffs. His wrists and ankles were both cuffed, forcing him to sit upright, spread wide for his lovers, head resting back against the headboard.

"Is that what you want, slut? Duo's mouth on your cock?" Heero's voice was low and rough, hips thrusting languidly in to Duo. Meeting his thrusts, Duo moaned, hands gripping the comforter. Trowa's wild nodding made him laugh, breathlessly, bucking against the slow, hard rhythm of Heero's hips.

"We can't hear you," Duo teased, arching his hips. Heero slid a hand in to his hair, fisting it, tugging it backwards, leaving his lips parted. He moaned, other hand tightening on Duo's hip. Trowa licked his lips and bucked.

"Please! Please, Duo, please suck me, please!" Trowa whimpered, again, then cried out at Duo's tongue wrapped itself around the head of his cock, teasing the skin. Heero moaned as he watched Duo's mouth—that hot, wet, familiar and sinful mouth—slide over Trowa's cock, moving harder as he sucked the head.

Trowa gripped the rails of the headboard, head thrown back, moaning and trying to still his hips. Duo sucked, tongue teasing the skin, moving over his cock even as Heero thrust in to him. This was their favorite game: after chasing Trowa, they'd cuff him to the bed, forcing him to watch as they kissed and touched and fucked until Trowa was begging for Duo's hand or mouth or anything. He cried out, arching as Duo's mouth bobbed, sucking hard. At the light, gentle scrape of teeth.

Heero's hand slid down Duo's back, stroking his hip. He twisted his hips as he fucked him, forcing Duo's mouth down farther on Trowa's cock. They'd spent the past hour sucking each other off, lying sideways on the bed, Duo's fingers knuckle deep in Heero's ass, with Trowa struggling against the hard metal of the cuffs. He'd come quickly, bucking in to Duo's hungry mouth, swallowing Duo's release with eagerness.

"Don't want to come again yet," Duo panted out, tongue dragging from the base of Trowa's cock to the tip. Heero grinned, then groaned, his thighs twitching. Trowa's cheeks were flushed, eyes hazy, moaning and bucking as Duo's tongue moved lower, circling his entrance, drawing mewls and gasps, and spreading his legs wider. Heero gripped Duo's hips tighter as his lover moaned, fumbling for the lube, then slammed in to him. Duo cried out, bucking. He tightened around Heero, working his cock even as he lubed his finger, sliding it in to Trowa, mouth teasing over the inside of his thigh as Heero shouted, coming hard, thighs tensed and trembling.

Panting, Heero rolled his hips against Duo, watching as he stretched Trowa. Duo knelt, leaning back against Heero, adding another finger and turning his head. Trowa writhed, bucking and moaning as he watched them kiss.

"Duo! Please, Duo, please!" Trowa begged, flexing around his fingers. Duo pulled his mouth away from Heero's, hips still rolling slowly against him, tongue lingering over his lower lip. Heero thrust upwards hard, once, making Duo cry out, then chuckled. He kissed him again, then pulled away, sated, sprawling across the end of the bed.

"Go ahead and fuck him, love. He's been good," Heero wanted to watch. Heero always wanted to watch, loved seeing the way Duo could work Trowa in to a incomprehensible frenzy of need and want. With a predatory grin, Duo moved closer to Trowa, pulling his fingers out. He lubed himself, hurriedly, teasing the head of his cock against him, and Trowa arched, moaning, tugging hard on the cuffs.

Duo thrust in hard, one hand tight on Trowa's hips, the other on the headboard. He cried out, then growled, fucking Trowa hard and fast, teeth and lips and tongue moving over his neck, marking the pale skin. They took Trowa's collar off for this, for Duo's marks, branding his skin. Meeting his thrusts,Trowa writhed, calling out Duo's name, baring his neck and pressing in to Duo's mouth. Heero watched hungrily, cock twitching. He cupped himself, stroking slowly, matching his hand to Duo's hips.

Trowa struggled against the cuffs, wanting to be closer, harder against Duo's body, letting out a sharp scream as Duo twisted his hips and thrust up. He came like lightening, a sharp, electric tensing around Duo's cock, voice cracking under pleasure, body rigid. Duo pressed his face against his neck, sucking, then biting down as his own orgasm came, hand bruisingly tight on his hip. Heero followed, body arched towards the circle of his hand. Duo thrust slowly, panting, licking the marks and stroking Trowa's skin.

After a few minutes, Duo pulled out, undoing the cuffs and pulling Trowa close. Wrapping his arms around Duo's neck, Trowa panted, kissing over his jaw, nuzzling him and pressing close. Heero moved to lie beside them on the bed, pressing against Trowa, kissing the back of his neck and stroking his side. Duo beamed softly at him, and Trowa thrilled.

"You're always so good for us, love," Duo brushed back Trowa's bangs, smiling as he nuzzled his hand. Heero chuckled softly, warmly, cuddling tight against Trowa's back, enveloping him in the scent of their bodies, and the warm feeling of skin. Trowa yawned, eyes already drowsing shut, and Duo draped his arm over him, resting it on the small of Heero's back. Letting out a yawn of his own, Heero shut his eyes. They could deal with the mess later, he thought, his lovers following him quickly in to sleep.


End file.
